1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image information conversion method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, or an image reading apparatus used to input images into a computer has been proposed which employs a white light-emitting diode (hereinafter, “white LED”) as a light source to illuminate a surface of an original.
A “white LED” is usually made of a blue LED chip and transparent resin that includes a yellow fluorescent material and is stacked on the blue LED chip. Blue light emitted by the blue LED chip excites the fluorescent material around the chip, thus producing yellow fluorescence. The blue and yellow colors that are complementary to each other are mixed to produce white light. For this reason, chromaticity of light produced by white LEDs varies in yellow and blue directions due to a cause such as manufacturing variations in a fluorescent material dispersion state and the like. This may lead to deterioration in color reading accuracy of an image reading apparatus.